Diffused metal oxide semiconductor (DMOS) devices are used in power application devices because they complement both bipolar devices and complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor CMOS devices through bi-polar-CMOS-DMOS (BCD) processes. For example, vertical diffused metal oxide semiconductor (VDMOS) devices and laterally diffused metal oxide semiconductor (LDMOS) devices are two types of DMOS devices that are typically employed in buck converters, which are utilized as step-down DC (direct current) to DC converters.